The Return of Amnesio
"The Return of Amnesio" (Stitch was Robbed of Memories, "Kioku o Ubawareta Sutitchi", 記憶をうばわれたスティッチ) is the thirteenth episode of Stitch!-The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure. It first aired in Japan on February 2, 2010, and in English on March 9, 2012. Plot The episode starts on Hamsterviel's asteroid base. He and Gantu are searching through the collection of experiments that they have for a useful one. Hamsterviel dismisses Experiments 502, 390, and 602 before stopping on Experiment 303. Neither Hamsterviel nor Gantu can remember what he does until Reuben suggests they just ask him. The three go into the room where the experiments are kept and take the sleeping 303 out in a container. Hamsterviel remembers who he is: Amnesio, designed to steal memories. The experiment then wakes up and zaps a red light from his eyes which drains the memories from Hamsterviel, Gantu, and Reuben. While the three are left confused as to who they are, Amnesio steals one of their shuttles and escapes to Earth. Yuna and Sasha are baking a cake; while they're working on the batter, Stitch swipes the fruit for the top and puts it into a machine outside. The two girls hear a loud boom and when they come out, the machine has made a cake that not only has all the fruit on top, it's floating as well. Yuna gets mad at how Stitch stole the fruit she was going to use for her cake, but Stitch says her cakes taste bad anyway. Yuna defends herself by saying that she's working on it, but then the cake falls on top of her. Stitch starts laughing and Yuna calls him a brat. This starts an argument between the two and Yuna says she wishes she didn't know him; Stitch retaliates and runs off into the town. After he's gone, Yuna licks some of the cake frosting off of her face and says that his cake actually does taste better than hers! Stitch is walking through the town when he sees Amnesio. He greets him, but the alien insect steals his memories as well and flies away. Now that he's forgotten everything, including how to be well-behaved, Stitch wanders into the pineapple factory and raids it, shortly followed by the fish shop, the bakery, and the fruit stands. A police officer tells Yuna and Sasha what's going on. They find him on top of a building and Yuna tells him to stop this behavior. Stitch responds by spitting at her. Jumba and Pleakley arrive, and using a megaphone, the latter reminds him that his Good Deed Counter goes down when he acts like this. Indeed, the mystical gadget goes down, but Stitch doesn't remember or care and throws vegetables at them. After the four get out of the way, Jumba observes that Stitch didn't have any memory of the Counter and guesses that Amnesio is the cause. Back in Hamsterviel's base, he and Reuben still don't remember who they are, but then Gantu comes in and says that he discovered online that the uniform he's wearing is that of a captain in the Galactic Federation. He then assumes that Reuben is his galley officer and that Hamsterviel is his pet. He still doesn't know how they lost their memories, but Reuben spots a security camera in the room. They check the footage and see Amnesio zapping them with his ray. They track the route of the shuttle he took to Earth and head down there themselves to get their memories back. While everyone in town is cleaning up Stitch's mess, Yuna still can't find Stitch and worries about him. Stitch is swinging on vines through the forest and having a good time until he comes across the Spiritual Stone. Kijimunaa enters and tells him that he hasn't done forty-three good deeds yet, but Stitch doesn't listen and jumps onto the Stone, which blasts him off shortly afterward. Kijimunaa realizes how bad the situation is, but Amnesio flies in and takes his memory as well. Grandma runs into him in the town and after seeing that he lost his memory, takes him back to the house. Seeing how unlikely it is for both him and Stitch to lose their memories at the same time, Jumba says that the cause of it all is Experiment 303, AKA Amnesio. He brings up the amnesia-giving experiment's picture on his computer and tells Yuna and Sasha what he does. Just then, Mr. Honda arrives with a package for Pleakley; a mirror from a new club he's joined. While Pleakley's receiving it, he sees Amnesio and calls for the others. Amnesio fires his eye beams at Pleakley, but they bounce off the mirror and hit Jumba as he's coming out. The experiment flies away and his creator asks who he is. Pleakley and Yuna tell him his name and say that he says he's an evil genius, but soft underneath. Jumba decides to get rid of his softiness and prove he's pure evil. He then sets up and fires a ray across the island; whatever it hits turns into blueberry-flavored ice sherbet. As Yuna, Sasha, and Pleakley watch helplessly, Gantu, Reuben and Hamsterviel arrive and to their surprise offer to help, but they play along when they learn that Amnesio erased their memories as well. Hamsterviel hacks into Jumba's files and finds the report on Amnesio. He reads that after Amnesio steals a person's memories, they're placed into a special capsule that's kept in a pouch under his wings. The wings also emit a one-of-a-kind sound when he flies, so they can track the sound to find him. The team splits up; Gantu will take care of Jumba, Hamsterviel and Reuben will find Amnesio, Yuna will look for Stitch, and Sasha and Pleakley will stay at the house in case Stitch comes back there. Yuna runs through the forest looking for Stitch until he hears her, throws fruit at her, and bounds away through the trees. Hamsterviel and Reuben drive Jumba's SUV carrying a frequency locator to pick up the sound of Amnesio's wings buzzing. The locator detects the sound and the two search the woods. Reuben only sees BooGoo wandering through the forest, but Hamsterviel sees their target and they prepare to catch him. Jumba is still firing his sherbet ray until Gantu demands him to stop. Jumba challenges Gantu in a robot suit he's made for himself and the two begin fighting. Pleakley roots for Jumba until Sasha reminds him that Gantu's the good guy now. Jumba picks Gantu up and throws him into the side of the house, which causes the sherbet ray to fire into the forest where Yuna and Stitch are. Stitch hops along the branches of the trees, but they shatter afterward due to being made of sherbet. Despite Yuna's warnings, Stitch keeps heading in his current direction until he falls into the ocean, where he sinks until Yuna rescues him. After Yuna takes Stitch back onto the shore, he thanks her and she reminds him that they're ohana, as well as what the word means. She reintroduces herself and tells him that his name is Stitch. Stitch trusts her and goes back with her to get his memories back. Back to the fight between the two amnesiac aliens, Jumba gets out of his suit and it flies into Gantu, knocking him back over a wall. Stitch then jumps in and lands on Jumba's head, knocking him out. Gantu thanks Stitch and the two shake hands. Hamsterviel and Reuben then come back with Amnesio, who they had placed a pair of sunglasses on to stop him from taking any more memories. The group gathers around the table in Jumba and Pleakley's house with Jumba (still unconscious) lying on the couch. Gantu demands Amnesio to give up the capsules containing their memories. He complies and releases several small white orbs onto the table. They're all identical, but Amnesio can tell the difference. He picks one of them up and gives it to Stitch. He eats it and gets his memories back. Pleakley asks Amnesio for Jumba's capsule and he gives it to him. Pleakley drops the capsule in Jumba's mouth and he wakes up with his memories intact. Amnesio gives Hamsterviel and Reuben their capsules and Gantu picks up the last one, saying they'll wait until they get home to eat them. The three soon-to-once-again-be villains leave and go back to their base. After the group says goodbye, BooGoo floats up to them holding a memory capsule. Hamsterviel eats his capsule and goes back to being his evil self. Gantu is surprised when Hamsterviel starts insulting him and eats his capsule. However, the capsule he took didn't contain his own personality, it contained BooGoo's! Likewise, on Earth, Gantu finds himself in BooGoo's body and the episode ends with him demanding to be put back to normal. Experiments *025: Topper *303: Amnesio *383: Swirly *390: Slimy *502: Yang *602: Sinker *603: Zap *608: Slugger *619: Splodyhead *625: Reuben Yokai Kijimunaa (Cameo) Errors *Hämsterviel comes across Sinker while looking for Experiments, but dismisses him as a loser. If that's so, then why does he decide to use him in Stitch Ahoy!? *After Hämsterviel, Gantu and Reuben lose their memories, Gantu and Reuben are standing in front of Zap, Sinker and Topper, but in the next shot, Splodyhead takes their place. *If Hämsterviel, Gantu and Reuben had amnesia, then how would they know anything about what is there around them in space? *Stitch doesn't lose a good deed for taking the fruits or laughing at Yuna when the cake falls on top of her. *The voice for the fruit store manager is male, but in every other episode, the manager is female. *Stitch has twenty-five good deeds in the previous episode, but here, he gains four more. *More people are included with Jumba, Pleakley, Yuna and Sasha when Stitch throws fruit at them. *Even though Yuna, Sasha, Jumba and Pleakley all split up when running, they are all seen together when they hide. *When Amnesio blasts at Pleakley's mirror, the blast should have gone back to Amnesio, not to Jumba. *The path that Stitch jumps on while avoiding the shattering branches would have taken him to Kijimunaa's tree or the Twin Caverns, but it leads to the ocean instead. *There was never indication that BooGoo lost his memory in the episode. *Kijimunaa's memory pod was never seen, but it can be assumed that at some point, he got it and got his memory back. Trivia *This episode marks the second time Stitch and Gantu lost their memories, with Stitch acting bad and Gantu acting good since Amnesio. *It is revealed that Amnesio's wings make a unique sound and that the memories he steals are kept in pods. *It is shown that Yuna doesn't make good fruitcakes, but Stitch does. *Gantu would later act as a captain and take full responsibility for his duties again in Stitch Ahoy! *After Kijimunaa is attacked by Stitch, loses his memories and is brought to Jumba, Pleakley, Yuna and Sasha, he is not seen again for the rest of the episode. *A red version of the robot Jumba uses would later be seen in Hunkahunka Burnin' Angel. *Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin are absent in this episode. *It can be assumed that Gantu regained his true memories after this episode, since Boogoo got his. *This episode is one of the few that have no deleted scenes from the Japanese Dub or was trimmed down. Category:Episodes Category:Stitch! Episodes